This invention relates to display apparatus and is more particularly directed to a miniature building structure, such as a doll house or the like, in which miniatures, such as doll house type furniture, miniature lamps, toys or other items can be arranged to resemble a miniature room. The invention further relates to such display structure which can serve as a lamp, or as a stand on which a lamp, a plant, or other household furnishing can be supported.
Various toy structures have been made and sold, including doll houses, toy stores, model railroad stations, etc., in which small figures, dolls and miniature furnishings are displayed. Some of these may have a glass wall on one side through which the interior of the doll house can be viewed. Display boxes for showing three dimensional objects are also well known.
However, no one has previously proposed a miniature display assembly which can be constructed to create a space for wiring between the interior and exterior walls, which can be dissembled and assembled readily and simply without requiring special tools, and which will nonetheless remain securely, yet releasably, held together.
Moreover, if a person desires to carpet, paint or wallpaper the floors or walls of a conventional dollhouse or like miniature structure, he or she faces a difficult and tedious task because the walls, floors, and ceilings must be carpeted or painted or papered in place. This would be a much easier task if the walls, ceilings and floors could be easily removed and later replaced.